moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine to Five/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *20th Century Fox *An IPC Films Production *A Colin Higgins Picture *Jane Fonda, Lily Tomlin, Dolly Parton *"Nine to Five" *Dabney Coleman, Elizabeth Wilson *Co-Starring: Henry Jones, Lawrence Pressman, Marian Mercer, Ren Woods, Norma Donaldson, Roxanna Bonilla-Giannini, Peggy Pope, Richard Stahl, Ray Vitte and Steling Hayden as the Chairman of the Board *Edited by: Pembroke J. Herring *Title Song "Nine to Five" **Written and Performed by: Dolly Parton **© 1980 Velvet Apple Music and Fox Fanfare Music, Inc. *Music by: Charles Fox **© 1980 Fox Fanfare Music, Inc. *Production Designer: Dean Mitzner *Director of Photography: Reynaldo Villalobos *Screenplay by: Colin Higgins and Patricia Resnick *Story by: Patricia Resnick *Produced by: Bruce Gilbert *Directed by: Colin Higgins Ending Credits *Judy Bernly - Jane Fonda Violet Newstead - Lily Tomlin Doralee Rhodes - Dolly Parton Franklin Hart, Jr. - Dabney Coleman Tinsworthy - Sterling Hayden Roz - Elizabeth Wilson Hinkle - Henry Jones Dick - Lawrence Pressman Missy Hart - Marian Mercer Barbara - Ren Woods Betty - Norma Donaldson Maria - Roxanna Bonilla-Giannini Margaret - Peggy Pope Meade - Richard Stahl Eddie - Ray Vitte *Featuring: Bob Enright - Edward Marshall Edward Marshall Chuck Strell - Alan Haufrect Perkins - Earl Boen Dwayne Rhodes - Jeffrey Douglas Thomas Norman Lane - Tom Tarpey Motorcycle Cop - Michael Delano Buffy - Barbara Chase Josh Newstead - David Price Detective - Gavin Mooney Doctor - Peter Hobbs Policeman - Terrence McNally Janitress - Esther Sutherland Charlotte - Helene Heigh Phoebe Hotz - Vicki Belmonte Tom Wood - Jerrold Ziman Lee Chang - Jessica Badovinac Mailroom Clerk - Eric Mansker Maxine - Shirley Anthony Intern - Michael Hehr Medic - Gary Bisig Medic - Brad David Stockton Medic - Terry Jackson House Man in Hospital - Raymond O'Keefe Woman in Hospital - Vanna Salviati *Unit Production Manager: Richard Hashimoto *Assistant Director: Gary Daigler *Second Assistant Director: Chris Soldo *Casting: Terry H. Liebling *Costumes by: Ann Roth *Art Director: Jack Gammon Taylor Jr. *Set Decorator: Anne McCulley *Lead Person: Margaret Cooper *Set Designers: Gregory Pickrell, George Eckert, Bob Wray *Illustrator: George F. Jenson *Properties: Richard M. Rubin *Script Supervisor: Marshall Schlom *Special Effects: Chuck Gaspar, Matt Sweeney *Assistants To Producer: Eileen Peterson, Denise Kurtzman *Assistant to Colin Higgins: Janet M. Daube *Still Photographer: Ralph Nelson Jr. *Unit Publicist: Gary Kalkin *Publicity: Pickwick/Maslansky/Koenigsberg *Gaffer: Doug Pentek *Key Grip: Gary Dodd *Construction Coordinator: Gary Martin *Camera Operator: Chuck Minsky *Transportation Coordinator: Aram Betkijian *Location Manager: Kay Molyneaux *Production Mixer: Jeff Wexler *Rerecording Mixers: Theodore Soderberg, Paul Wells, Douglas Williams *Supervising Sound Editor: Nicholas Eliopoulos *Sound Editors: Andrew Chulack, Paul Bruce Richardson, Richard Taylor, Linda Dove *Dialogue Editor: Godfrey Marks, M.P.S.E. *Music Editor: John Harris *Assistant Editor: Tim Board *Apprentice Editor: Maria Stinnett *Costume Supervisor: Shirlee Strahm *Men's Costumer: Seth Banks *Makeup for Ms. Fonda: Bernadine Anderson *Makeup for Ms. Tomlin: Ve Neill *Makeup for Ms. Parton: Mark Reedall *Hairstylist for Ms. Fonda: Kaye Pownall *Hairstylist for Ms. Tomlin: Evelyn Trimmer *Hairstylist for Ms. Parton: Susan Germaine *Stunt Coordinator: Jim Arnett *"Nine To Five" Title Song Produced by: Gregg Perry *Animation by: Mishkin, Hellmich, Virgien & Friends *Animation Supervisor: Nicholas Eliopoulos *Animation Opticals by: The Optical House *Animation Characters by: Fred Lucky *Dream Sequences/Special Visual Effects Designed and Produced by: R/Greenberg Associates, Inc. New York *Titles by: Wayne Fitzgerald, David Oliver *Opticals by: Pacific Title *The Producer gratefully acknowledges the help and encouragement of Working Women, the National Association of Office Workers in the making of this film. *The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. *Original Soundtrack Album Available on 20th Century-Fox Records and Tapes *Photographic Equipment by: Panavision® *Color by: DeLuxe® *No. 25951 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *Copyright © 1980 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved *Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. *Produced and Released by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation Category:Credits